i feel again!
by Katsudonwriter
Summary: this is a jean and marco fanfic. it will contain some yaoi (boys love) if you feel uncomfortable with it dont read okay :) anyways enjoy. enjoy these two dorks who laugh at the end of the day because its crazy on how destiny brought them together without them knowing a clue. note: this fanfic will have Marco and Jean's point of view.


**Marco's POV**

"Marco! Marco!" i was in my room packing my things to head of to Survey Corps University till suddenly i hear my baby sister yell out my name.

"is it true what father said you are leaving to study at Survey Corps University!" i took a good look at her to see if she was crying and she actually was. her eyes were red and she had this expression in her face that i have never seen before.

"i cant lie to you anymore sis. what father said is true. i am leaving to study at Survey-" before i was able to finish she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. i hugged her back whipping her tears and gave her a soft smile. she was crying madly which in this case i knew i was close to crying as well.

"Big brother promise me you will come back soon" she looked at me with tears still falling from her eyes but she had a soft smile on. i nodded and kissed her head. _i promise i will visit you and mom soon i promise_. i got my things and headed downstairs with my sister and once i got downstairs i noticed my father wasn't there. it was only my mom. of course i didn't take this unexpectedly because i well knew my father was happy that i was finally leaving.

i said my goodbyes and i promised both of them that i will be back soon. i went outside to where the taxi was waiting for my arrival. i put my stuff in the back seats and i have to be honest i didn't have much things to take. it was mostly just my clothes and my laptop. i wasn't really into buying expensive things or spoiling myself. it would mostly be me buying things for my sister and my mother. the driver asked me where i was going and i just said "Survey Corp's University." he looked at me with this look as if i was insane and it didn't take long for him to ask me if that was my destination. "are you sure that's your destination" i looked at him with a smile and nodded. "well alright then" he smiled and began to drive.

once we got there i found myself lost staring at the University i was going to be studying in. _this is a dream come true._ i couldn't believe right before my eyes i was actually going to be studying at Survey Corp's University _._ i paid the Taxi driver and i got my stuff out. he wished me a good luck and then drove off _._ i slowly began to walk to the lobby and i have to say this wasn't just any ordinary University. it was a high class University.

before i went to the elevator section they asked me for my name to see if i was on the list then they gave me my room key. it said: _Marco Bott, room 231._ i looked at the number and wondered who will be my roommate. i made my way to the elevator and headed to the fourth floor. once i was in the fourth floor i began to look for my room but honestly i didn't notice that i was about to bump into someone.

"watch it!" i took a glance at the person i bumped into and i have to say he had this look on his face as if he didn't get any sleep last night. he had short light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter. His eyes were small, intense light-brown eyes almost like a coffee color. he had a great build and he was muscular. more muscular then i was.

"i-im sorry" i looked at him with a worried look. he looked at me with a glare and just walked away. the way he looked at me gave me chills but i just shook it off and returned to search for my room. after a couple of minutes i finally found my dorm but before i entered i knocked to see if my roommate was already here. of course didn't want to intrude.

"hey you must be the guy who belongs in room 231 right?" i turned to see who was talking to me and it was guy with green eyes kind of grey and he had short dark brown hair and was a bit shorter then me.

"um yeah that's me" i replied rubbing my head.

"oh well i guess your lucky because the roommate that was assigned to that room got transferred to another room so i guess this room belongs to only you now." he smiled at me and i just couldn't believe that i have a room all to myself.

"hehe yeah i guess so" i unlocked the door and it was pitch black in there.

"by the way im Eren Yeager and im in room 238. if you ever feel alone you can come and visit and we can hang out. i would stay and chat but im late for my afternoon class. see ya around." i see him run off and he wasnt kidding that he was late because he didn't take the elevator he took the stairs.

i closed my door and i turned the lights on. instead of organizing my things i just layed in the bed and i guess i was really tired because i found my self fast asleep.

 _ **end of Marco's POV**_

 _ **Jean's POV**_

"Jean! you better get your ass up!"

it was 6:30 in the morning and well this is the start on my life. my parents found out that i was accepted in Survey Corp's University and let me tell you something they were actually excited that i got accepted. they weren't excited because i was just accepted. they were excited that they would no longer have to see me because honestly all they ever wished for was to get rid of me. i wont lie but i was honestly excited as well because i wouldn't have to be arguing with my father 24/7.

 **{SCU means Survey Corp's University. i will use SCU that way it will be easier}**

i got up up from my bed and quickly stuffed my things into book bag. i took a quick shower and once i was done i just got some randoms clothes which made me look as if i was in a rush and to be completely honest, i was definitely in a rush. i didn't want to be here anymore because the atmosphere felt so terrible and made me feel miserable.

"jean hurry up its almost time for you to go to your university! oi!" once i got downstairs i gave my father a glare. my parents were forcing me to study for business because well we had a business on selling blades and making them. my parents wanted to pass the company to me that way i can be the successor that everyone wants me to be but i don't want to study for business and i also don't want to get married. im just 21 years old which means im still fucking young to get married! plus i didn't even love her. yeah my parents were forcing me to marry a girl they chose but i just cant go threw that step. its my life not there's. they have no right to control my life its mine not theirs anyway.

"yeah im leaving so you don't have to worry about anything" i just put my book bag over my shoulder and before i stepped out of the house my mom pulled me from behind.

"oh and don't forget to call Rose tonight alright" i just gave her a look as in saying 'don't expect me to call her because you damn well know that i won't do it anyway.'

i walked out and closed the door as in slamming it. i opened my car door and threw my book bag in the right seat. then i turned my car on and drove off with frustration. "if they think im going to call Rose then they are just wasting there time. why cant they fucking understand that i don't love her. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" i said to myself as i drove.

i finally arrived to SCU and i headed to my reserved parking. i parked my car and got my book bag but before i left i made sure my car was locked. now on my way to the lobby i realized that i didn't have my coffee this morning. i sighed and thought _this is just great._ i entered the lobby and i gave my name _._ i received my key and a tag was on it which said: _Jean Kirschtein room 238._

i took the stairs instead of the elevator because all i wanted right now was a cup of coffee so what i had in mind was to leave my things in my room and then head to the cafeteria to get some coffee. finally i arrived the fourth floor and what i found surprising was it was empty as if no one has been here yet. i started to walk down the hallway checking the doors for door 238 and as i looked it started with 230, 231 and that's how it kept on going like a countdown. finally i arrived to room 238. i didn't bother to knock so i just opened the door with my key and i see two guys already inside. one was in the kitchen and the other was in the couch watching some random shows well he was just going threw the channels.

"hey is it fine if i leave my book bag on the table?" i got a quick response from the bald guy and he looked at me excitingly.

"hey im Connie, Connie Springer. That guy at the kitchen is Levi, Levi Ackerman. oh and our last roommate is Eren, Eren Yeager." he smiled at me and we shook hands.

"My names Jean. Jean Kirschtein and its nice meeting you all. im going to the cafeteria so can we discuss about our rooms and everything else later." i kept on looking at Levi but then he quickly turned around and nodded but he had a glare. after we all introduced ourselves i made my way on heading out because i desperately needed that coffee right now and all i wanted was a cup of coffee.

i walked down the hallway and decided to take the stairs again but before i went to the stairs this guy bumped into me. "Oi watch it!" i took a good look at him and i cant lie he was a bit taller then me but he had these eyes of innocence. He had short, parted black hair, and what i found mostly adorable was his freckles. he also had light brown eyes but they weren't just any light brown eyes they were like honey brown eyes.

"i-im sorry" he began to shake a little as if he was nervous. _is he really afraid of me? did i really startle him?_ i thought to myself and i mean there was no meaning in arguing with the guy because i mean he must be new and im sure he isnt the type of guy that means trouble. i shrugged my shoulders and just went ahead and made my way to the cafeteria. "great tomorrow is the first day of class" i spoke to myself and sighed.

i got to the cafeteria and it wasnt really full which was surprising. i went ahead and got some coffee then i took a seat at a table that was next to the window and i have to admit. it had a pretty great view. i took my phone out and checked my emails. there were a few emails from my fathers company and every time i would see an email from my fathers company i would always get irritated. then suddenly i received a text from rose which made me feel like punching a wall.

 _ **From: Rose**_

 _ **hey Jean its me Rose. are we still meeting up tonight?**_

i sighed and banged my head against the table.

 _ **To: Rose**_

 _ **hey sorry i cant meet up tonight. i just got in my university and there are meetings i have to attend tonight so i cant. maybe some other time?**_

i lied. i totally didn't have any meetings till tomorrow but i really don't want to be with her because well i don't love her at all.

 _ **From: Rose**_

 _ **hey you better not be lying to me! your parents said you would go out with me tonight but its fine if you are busy then another time it is. bye i love you future husband 3**_

i looked at her message and i just felt disgusted. like i said i don't love her and i really don't want to see her. luckily for me she was studying at Garrison University. i decided not to reply back to her so i just turned off my phone and continued to enjoy my coffee. well i was enjoying it till some brat decided to bug me.

"hey you must be our new roommate from room 238. im Eren, Eren Yeager" _ah this is the guy that Connie mentioned earlier._

"hey im Jean" i looked at him and he just looked like he's living life.

"yeah i know Connie told me" he sat down in front of me and had a slice of cake and some hot chocolate.

"so is this your first time studying here" i had to question the guy you know.

"yeah it is how about you? he took a bit from the slice of cake and waited for my response.

"yeah this is my first year as well" i don't know why but some how i feel like my time in SCU will be amazing.

we spoke about our careers and what we were into and honestly talking to someone didn't make me feel so empty but some how i feel like i couldn't connect much. whatever this feeling was i hope it doesn't bug me much but what i do hope for is for this year to go well. as long as no one found out that im the son of Mr. Kirschtein i will be alright. yeah yeah im a rich basterd but i don't like to show it off. if everyone found out they would just bug me about it and well i fucking hate it. i just hope no one ever finds out or else im going to fucking die.

 _ **End of Jean's Pov**_


End file.
